28 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-28 ; Comments *Start of show: “Well, I do like that Pinhole record. I think we’ll start tomorrow night’s programme with it, but tonight it’s Lab 4.” *The first three non-session tracks on the show are all Japan-related. *JP says a complaint was received about a racist comment in the previous night’s show, but they’ve listened to the programme again and can’t find what it might have been. *Still outraged by the transfer of Robbie Fowler to Leeds from Liverpool. Apparently, wife Sheila and producer Louise had together decided by phone to keep the news from JP the previous evening until the end of his show. *Blames his “chubby little hands” for the regularity with which he inadvertently changes the speed on the turntable. *Almost turned on his heels and left HMV that day when the in-house radio announced a track from a “great LP by Natalie Imbruglia” – “but there were things I wanted to buy so I kept going, because that’s the kind of determined guy I am.” Session *Six By Seven #4 First broadcast, recorded 2001-11-04. Four of the five tracks appear on the Sessions album. Tracklisting *Lab 4: Concept Of Love (LP – Yoji Biomehanika Presents Lab 4 In The Mix) Avex *Six By Seven: Cafeteria Rats (session) *Riow Arai: Appearance (12” single – Bitter Beats) Soup-Disk *Melt-Banana: Capitol 1060 Hospital (split 7” single with Daemien Frost) Alpha Relish *DJ Hazard: Change My Life (12” single) Maximum Boost *Hillbillies: Take My Boots Off When I Dies (Regal Zonophone) – Pig's Big 78 *Big Eyes: Casper (split EP with Empress) Jonathon Whiskey *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Hard Grind (LP – Great R&B Instrumentals) Ace *Six By Seven: Speed Is In/Speed Is Out (session) *Cuban Boys: Drink Drink Drink (promo CD) Sanctuary *A Feast Of Snakes: In My Grip (EP – A Feast Of Snakes) Dropkick *Printed Circuit: Goggles (split 7” single with Landing) Jonathon Whiskey *Orbital: Illuminate (promo) white label *Pixies: Where Is My Mind? (LP – Surfer Rosa) 4 AD *Six By Seven: The Way I Feel Today (session) *Kitty Wells: It's Written All Over Your Face (unknown format) Decca *Dally Kimoko: Ma Hele (LP - Dally Kimoko Et Les Top Swing) Contact Productions *Fall: Bourgeois Town (LP – Are You Are Missing Winner) Cog-Sinister *Pullman: Hatah (LP – Viewfinder) Thrill Jockey *Thunder & Lightning: Bumpin' Bus Stop (2xLP – Slurped! Original Brianfreeze Flavors) Slurped *Six By Seven: American Beer (session) *Happy Supply: Health Place (7” EP) Dutch Courage *Alliance: Let's Party (demo LP – Sky’s Da Limit) Famree *Gillian Welch: I'm Not Afraid To Die (LP – Hell Among The Yearlings) Acony *Tobias Schmidt: Magniscope (EP – Real Life) Tresor *Six By Seven: Flypaper For Freaks (session) *Zephyrs: Mount Misery (LP – When The Sky Comes Down It Comes Down On Your Head ) Southpaw *Dry Branch Fire Squad: We Believe In Happy Endings (unknown format) Rounder File ;Name *John Peel 28-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.47 ;Other *Many thanks to those responsible for sharing the show. ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:2001